Eve
The agents encounter two girls who look identical and whose individual fathers were murdered in similar, odd circumstances at the same moment over 3,000 miles apart. Summary Greenwich, CT: A jogging couple finds eight-year-old Teena Simmons sitting dazedly in her front yard - and her father Joel dead. FBI headquarters, the next day: The report says death by hypovolemia - Joel Simmons had lost over 75% of his blood. Teena claims to have no memory of what's occurred; physical evidence was washed away by rain. The M.E. found traces of digitalis, a heart stimulant made from the plant of the same name (a.k.a foxglove), which can be used as a paralytic drug. Mulder notes the wounds and blood-removal resemble those of "alien" cattle mutilations. Fairfield County Social Services Hostel, Greenwich. Teena tells the agents of red lightning yesterday, and of men from the clouds. The agents learn of an identical murder outside San Francisco, in Marin County: Doug Reardon died of hypovolemia at 2:30 p.m. PST - the same time as Simmons. Daughter Cindy, returning tomorrow from Sacramento with her mother, has said she remembers nothing. The Greenwich hostel, 12:35 a.m. EST: Teena is abducted. Later that day, Marin County: Mulder and Scully discover eight-year-old Cindy looks exactly like Teena. When the agents show her mom a photo of Teena, she states Cindy is her only child - indeed, she and her husband tried for six years to get pregnant, finally choosing in vitro fertilization at the Luther Stapes Center for Reproductive Medicine in San Francisco. Working on the idea that Cindy will also be kidnapped like Teena, Mulder and the San Francisco bureau stake out Cindy. Scully meets with a Dr. Katz at the Stapes Center, who says Mrs. Simmons was treated by Dr. Sally Kendrick, a resident who earned a Yale medical degree after completing her doctorate in biogenetics. However, the center believed Kendrick was conducting eugenics experiments, fired her, and asked for a federal investigation - yet the Dept. of Health wouldn't investigate. At their hotel, Scully gives Mulder the information, but he rushes her out after a phone call of only clicks - a signal to meet Deep Throat. He tells Mulder about the classified "Litchfield" experiments: In the 1950s, the U.S. followed suit, at a compound in Litchfield, CT. Boys were codenamed Adam, girls Eve. Deep Throat arranges for the agents to see the adult Eve 6. The straitjacketed woman looks exactly like Kendrick. She says the only remaining Eves-the Eves are prone to suicide-are her, Eve 7 (who escaped as a child) and Eve 8 (who escaped ten years later). Each Eve has 56 (rather than the normal 46) chromosomes, having extra pairs of chromosomes number 4,5,12,16 and 22 - which, she says, produced additional genes, heightening strength, intelligence... and psychosis. Mulder believes Kendrick cloned herself to produce Cindy and Teena, and that Eves 7 and 8 killed the parents ro raise the girls themselves. During their stakeout, Scully and Mulder can't prevent Cindy from being kidnapped by an adult Eve, who escapes in a light blue 1993 Corolla - switching to a dark blue car by the time she reaches Port Reyes National Seashore. Identifying herself as Kendrick, she introduces the girls to each other. She'd always kept watch on them, she says, while also searching for the remaining Eve; the girls' recent murders forced her hand. She'd hoped to correct the Litchfield flaws, saying the Eves developed homicidal tendencies at age 20. Yet she herself was raised by a Litchfield genetic engineer in a good environment with medication. Then she begins shaking: The girls have slipped four ounces of home-grown digitalis extract into her soda. Police and FBI burst in, the motel manager having alerted them about a woman fitting Kendrick's description. But Kendrick is dead, and the girls say this lady and another wanted them to take poison. Scully and Mulder, driving the girls to social services, pull into a truck-stop diner - where Cindy spikes the agents' diet sodas. Unfortunately, Mulder forgets his keys and when he returns to the counter to fetch them, he notices a green liquid there: poison. He warns Scully, and the girls escape amid the tractor-trailers. When Mulder corners them, their screams bring help from an apparent trucker is actually a hunter, per the end-credits. The girls evidently escape in a school bus - but when the agents' car follows it, the girls come out of hiding to be caught by the clever Mulder. The girls, labeled Eves 9 and 10, are eventually sent to Whiting. When Eve 8 visits dressed as Kendrick, they exchange a chilling look of mutual knowledge. Background Information *The twin girls in this episode, Teena and Cindy, were named after the wives of Glen Morgan and James Wong, writers and producers on The X-Files. *Although The X-Files' producers originally searched for twins in Los Angeles, they were forced to cast local talent in Vancouver, as child-labor laws meant that flying the children there in light of the limited number of hours they could work would have made the episode virtually impossible to do. *Footage shown on a television in this episode (showing cartoon cats and a following news segment) also appears in the Season 3 Millennium episode "Human Essence". *Popular contempary rock group Eve 6 named their band after this episode. The drummer was very impressed with character Eve 6's dialouge of biting somebodys eyeball. Guest Cast Guest Starring *Harriet Harris as Dr. Sally Kendrick, Eve 6, and Eve 8 *Erika Krievins as Cindy Reardon *Sabrina Krievins as Teena Simmons *Jerry Hardin as Deep Throat Co-Starring *George Touliatos as Dr. Katz *Tasha Simms as Ellen Reardon *Janet Hodgkinson as Waitress *David Kirby as Ted Watkins *Tina Gilbertson as Donna Watkins *Christine Upright-Letain as Ms. Wells Featuring *Gordon Tipple as Detective *Garry Davey as Hunter *Joe Maffei as Guard #1 *Maria Herrera as Guard #2 *Robert Lewis as Officer References Lichfield Experiment; Whiting Institute for the Criminally Insane; Eve Series Category:X-Files episodes